


A feeling that you can't fight (it lingers when we're done)

by writworm42



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Collars, F/F, Jealousy, Lesbian AU, Mommy Kink, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writworm42/pseuds/writworm42
Summary: After their daughter's teacher spends their entire parent-teacher interview flirting with Vanessa, Brooke is seeing green. It's alright, though--she'll be sure to remind Vanessa why she's with Brooke in the first place.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 64





	A feeling that you can't fight (it lingers when we're done)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [holtzmanns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holtzmanns/gifts).



> For my bb Holtz, who asked for jealousy smut. THANK YOU FOR ALSO BETA-ING, CHAMP <3 
> 
> Title from God is a Woman by Ariana Grande

The fifth time Ms Michaels winks at Vanessa is the time Brooke snaps. She doesn’t care that their daughter is sitting between them, happily colouring in a picture of Paw Patrol and blissfully unaware of what’s going on between the three  _ growned-ups _ at her parent-teacher meeting--that just means there’s something to keep it PG. She doesn’t even care that the winks are accenting relatively harmless comments, because Izzy being great at math and needing to get better at reading  _ can _ still be flirty matters if a teacher tries hard enough. 

And judging from the way Ms Michaels is only looking at Vanessa, finding every excuse she can to bring her biceps out in full, flexed view, and smiling just a little too mischievously, this teacher is  _ definitely  _ trying hard enough. Still, this is a professional meeting, so Brooke doesn’t let on, doesn’t say anything or snap or try to hurry the meeting along. She only grips Vanessa’s hand a little tighter under the table, stares the redhead across from them down, and jiggles her leg, already thinking of just how she’ll take out all this frustrated energy later.

If the way Vanessa steals a sly look at her as they say their good-byes and peel Izzy away from her activity is any indication, then her plans are  _ definitely _ on the right track. 

\--

Bedtime is always an ordeal in the Hytes-Mateo house, Like any four-year-old, Izzy isn’t easy to wrangle into pajamas, and even once she is fully restrained in Vanessa’s arms. The bedtime stories upon bedtime stories, usually ended when Brooke brings out  _ War and Peace _ to threaten her child with, only to be followed by several jailbreak attempts, means that bedtime often stretches on from 7:30 until time loses all meaning. And you’d think that it would ruin any mood, frustrate and exhaust Vanessa and Brooke to the point where they wouldn’t want to do anything but go watch TV and keep guard for the sound of tiny footsteps zooming down the hall. Normally, that  _ would _ be the case.

Tonight, though, things are a little different. Because every time Izzy whines or tries to charm her way out of brushing her teeth, Vanessa and Brooke’s eyes meet, and Brooke is reminded of the faint smile on Vanessa’s lips while Ms Michaels flirted with her. And every time Izzy says she wants another story, Vanessa nods, tells her to  _ keep going! _ the way she would laugh and tell Ms Michaels to do the same any time the teacher gave her a compliment. And when Izzy is finally tucked safely into bed, sternly warned that tonight, it’s  _ really _ important she doesn’t get out of bed because mommy and mama can’t be interrupted, Vanessa winks at Brooke and lets her hands linger just a little too long on her waist before finally pulling away. 

“You fucking tease.” Brooke growls, grabbing onto Vanessa’s wrist and pulling her back flush against her. 

“Oh?” Vanessa giggles, grinning, and God, Brooke decides right then and there that she’s gonna fuck that smile right off her wife’s face, make sure she can’t do anything but moan and beg and gasp for her. “What d’you mean?”

Brooke is about to tell her just that, about to let her know exactly what she’s been doing to her all night, when Vanessa presses a finger to her lips. 

“Our daughter’s on the other side of that door, babe.” Vanessa whispers, grin widening still. “Gotta keep it down, yeah?”

The squeak Vanessa lets out when Brooke picks her up and carries her over to their bedroom is far from quiet. 

Brooke doesn’t make nice about dropping Vanessa down on the bed once they turn into the room, the smaller woman squealing again as her body hits the mattress. There’s no time for her to collect herself, though; Brooke makes sure of that. Instead, she climbs up onto the bed with Vanessa, pushing her back and pinning her down by the wrists as she settles on top of her. 

”Does this feel good, sweetheart?” Brooke kisses down Vanessa’s neck, sucking and licking and smiling against it as her wife squirms, whining a little. “You like it when I pin you down like this, get you all riled up?” 

“I like it better when you don’t make me wait.” Vanessa huffs, but they both know the protest is empty--because Brooke only has to bite down a little for Vanessa to moan, buck her hips up, her resolve fading away despite itself. 

“Mm, I don’t think you do, though.” Brooke smirks as she moves back up Vanessa’s neck again, travelling over to her mouth and pressing a kiss over her wife’s pout. 

“Just fuck me already.”

“Oh, don’t worry.” Brooke deepens the kiss, tugs a little on Vanessa’s bottom lip with her teeth. “We’ll get there, when I say so.” 

Vanessa whimpers, but it’s swallowed by Brooke’s lips, still working relentlessly against Vanessa’s as she brings her body down closer, daring Vanessa to grind up against it. 

Of course she takes the bait--she always does. 

“So impatient.” Brooke chuckles, “You want me that bad, baby girl?” 

Vanessa says nothing, only grinds harder, more insistently, so Brooke eases up, shaking her head. “You gotta be nice now.”

It’s the right kind of wrong thing to say, because the minute the words leave Brooke’s lips, she can see the desperation in Vanessa’s eyes become dissatisfaction before becoming defiance, the wheels in her head turning before she finally finds the perfect comeback.

“I bet Ms Michaels wouldn’t make me wait.” 

The words hit Brooke like a punch in the gut, making her head spin. It isn’t that she didn’t expect them; rather, it’s more like hearing the words are bringing back the same fear and anger Brooke had felt in the interview, only on a different level. Because instead of irritated, Brooke only feels a strange sense of determination steel itself in her body, lighting a fire in her chest and belly. 

She’ll show Vanessa just what she can do, remind her why no red-headed bitch can get on her level. Make sure that the woman’s name never leaves Vanessa’s lips again. 

No, that honour is Brooke’s alone, and after tonight, she’ll make sure Vanessa never forgets it. 

“Wha--” Vanessa frowns in confusion as Brooke gets up, eases off of her wife with a little smile on her face. She can’t help it; it’s satisfying, seeing Vanessa this confused, this taken off-guard by such a small thing. Because Brooke has some tricks up her sleeve, and it feels  _ good _ to know that Vanessa isn’t expecting any of it. 

“You know,” Brooke muses, wandering over to their bedside table and rooting through it, searching for the perfect accessory to get things started with, “I think all that attention earlier today messed with your brain a little, kitten.”

“What--”

_ Here it is.  _ Brooke grins, her heart fluttering as she pulls out a leather collar, holds it up for Vanessa to look at with wide eyes. 

“You just don’t seem to remember your place, baby girl.” Brooke continues, crawling back onto the bed, purposefully swinging the collar just a little, watching gleefully as Vanessa’s eyes follow it, mesmerized by the sway and soft jingling of its tag as it goes. “Seems you’ve forgotten who you belong to, haven’t you?” 

Vanessa swallows hard, but she’s already moving closer to Brooke, a sharp focus taking over her gaze as she closes the distance between them.

“Please.” 

Brooke smirks. “Say it one more time for me, baby.”

“Please, Brooke, please.” Vanessa repeats, leaning forward again. But Brooke shakes her head.

“Tell me what exactly you want, otherwise I won’t know what to give you. Come on.” 

“Collar me.” Brooke can tell that Vanessa’s holding back, trying not to beg too much, too fast. But her fingers twitch against the bedsheets she’s clawing in their grip, and her tongue is poking out just a little from her mouth, licking her lips as she continues to watch the collar hang from Brooke’s fingers. “ _ Please _ .” 

“Please what?” Brooke cocks an eyebrow, and Vanessa sucks in a breath before answering.

“ _ Mommy _ .” 

“Good girl.” Brooke finally gestures for Vanessa to come closer, and she swears she can feel the air in the room relax as Vanessa extends her neck forward for Brooke to brush her hair out of the way of, fasten the collar around. She gently plays with the tag for good measure, her own name dangling from Vanessa’s neck.

_ Brooke’s _ . 

That’s right. Vanessa is hers, all hers, and she’s all Vanessa’s. 

Always.

“Beg me to punish you.” Brooke leans forward, trailing her hands up Vanessa’s sides as she breathes the command in her ear, savouring the shiver that Vanessa can’t help but show at the feeling. 

“Please, mommy.” Vanessa blushes pink as she says it, her eyes cast down in a way that makes Brooke’s heart melt, makes her want to let out a little  _ awww _ at the sight. “Please spank me, flog me, edge me, tie me up, I don’t care, you know best, I know that. Please, mommy, make me learn my lesson, please...” 

“Oh, sweetheart.” Brooke  _ tsks _ , bringing a hand to Vanessa’s face and smiling when Vanessa melts into her touch. “What am I gonna do with you?”

“Whatever you want, please--” but Vanessa stops with a gasp, her eyes wide as she realizes what Brooke is doing, where her hands are currently moving. But it’s too late; Brooke grabs hold of her hair, tugging it just right and relishing the sight of how Vanessa’s eyes go wide, how she lets out a sweet little whine that makes Brooke want to do it again and again, just to hear that beautiful, breathless whimper one more time.

But she needs to keep up her momentum, needs to keep this going, so instead, she shrugs coolly, holding back the smile that threatens to spread on her face.

“Well, you asked for it.” 

In the blink of an eye, Brooke has pulled Vanessa towards the head of the bed, and Vanessa, ever the obedient sub, places her hands flat against the headboard, kneeling in front of it with her legs spread just so for Brooke to watch, dissect, formulate a plan for. And what a plan she has; so many options, and all night to execute them with. Like a spanking, maybe, or maybe she can get the paddle out. Maybe she can fuck Vanessa from behind and make her stay still, then ruin her orgasm just ‘cause. Maybe she can just tease Vanessa for a while, see what a puddle that makes her dissolve into. Maybe she can tease her nipples through her shirt, torture them a bit. Or maybe she can make Vanessa service her all night, without any intention to play with her at all. 

Yeah. That last option sounds nice. It’s been a while since one of their scenes has been all about her and not about spoiling Vanessa, after all. 

“I think we should get all these pesky clothes off, don’t you?” Brooke purrs, coming up behind Vanessa to ghost her hands over her body, grab her ass and make her squirm. 

“Yes, mommy.” Vanessa swallows hard, and Brooke can’t help but smirk a little.

“That’s a good girl. Now arms up, let’s take all this off.”

Vanessa doesn’t hesitate, instead letting Brooke strip her down until she’s left only in her panties, then forced back into her original position. Only this time, Brooke’s hand is still lingering, wandering down between her legs to cup her pussy and play with her just a little through the fabric. 

“Since you’re so eager, I think I wanna show you who can fuck you best, yeah?” Brooke traces along Vanessa’s slit, pressing down a little harder than before so that Vanessa lets out another one of those adorable whimpers. 

“Of course, there’s a catch,” Brooke continues, laughing a little as she repeats her movements, keeps varying the pressure and place just to keep Vanessa on her toes. “But you already know what it is, don’t you, sweetheart?”

“I have to ask permission.” Vanessa recites, and Brooke hums in approval, rewards the obedience by pushing her wife’s panties to the side.

“And why’s that, princess?” Brooke grins, brings her fingers over to graze Vanessa’s exposed, already-slick folds. 

“Because you own my orgasms.” Vanessa gasps, and Brooke can tell she’s using all her restraint, fighting as hard as she can to keep from moving, keep from begging, keep from whining too much or letting herself go too fast.

Good.

Brooke continues to play with Vanessa, stroking her folds and brushing her clit, until she can tell Vanessa’s at her limit, can’t hold back her moans and gasps, can’t keep back the pleas that threaten to spill from her mouth searching for mercy. So Brooke grants it, just a taste--she slides her hand over to Vanessa’s clit, circles it firmly, relishing the sigh of relief Vanessa lets out at the sensation. 

“Do you have something you wanna ask me, sweetheart?” Brooke asks in a low voice, wrapping her free arm around Vanessa’s body and brushing a light hand over one of her nipples. Vanessa nods, her breath heavy and desperate.

“Please, mommy, please may I come?”

It’s cute, the fact that Vanessa doesn’t already know the answer. But Brooke can’t let her get away with everything; that wouldn’t be any fun. So instead, she retracts her hands, fixes Vanessa’s panties and wipes the wetness on her fingers off on Vanessa’s skin before turning her around. 

“I’m sorry, baby, but I don’t think you’ve learned your lesson well enough yet.” 

“But--”

“Who do you belong to, kitten?” Brooke cocks a brow, placing a gentle finger over Vanessa’s lips to quiet her protests. 

“You, mommy.” 

“That’s correct. Not any redheaded bitch, not anyone else, just me. And I think you’re forgetting that, so I think it’s time we put mommy first, don’t you?”

Vanessa smiles, a mischievous glint appearing in her eyes as she nods. “I’d be delighted to.”

Brooke smiles, chuckles under her breath. “That’s my girl.”

“Can I eat you out, mommy?” Vanessa’s already crawling forward, forcing Brooke back as she stares her down, her voice low but sweet, and Brooke lets her lead, plays along and eases herself back for Vanessa to finally catch up to her. Vanessa only has to tap Brooke’s thigh once for Brooke to spread her legs ever so slightly, enough to answer the question without making it too easy for her--Vanessa’s still got to earn this, after all. Lucky for her, Vanessa loves a challenge, and has never been deterred by a little bit of work. 

If anything, in fact, it only encourages her, and that’s exactly what Brooke wants. 

Vanessa pushes Brooke’s legs apart gently, eases herself in between them as if it’s not killing her to wait. Really, it’s kind of adorable how hard the shorter woman is working to keep her breath even, her hands from trembling as she brushes Brooke’s hair behind her ear, cups her chin and guides their lips together. The kiss is deep, soft at first, but quickly becomes aggressive, Vanessa biting and pulling and asking—no,  _ daring  _ Brooke to get on her level. And it’s not until Brooke feels Vanessa’s hands snake up her sides, migrate to palm at her tits, that she really understands what Vanessa’s trying to say, what she’s been getting at this whole time.

_ I’ve got you wrapped around my finger and you know it.  _ Vanessa smiles into their kisses as Brooke whimpers, chases the noise with another bite. 

_ You may be in control, but only because I let you be.  _ Vanessa kneads Brooke’s tits through her shirt, firm and thorough and making Brooke ache for more.

_ You’re mine.  _

“Baby, you need to stop teasing—“

“May I take your shirt off please, mommy?” Vanessa’s voice is saccharine as she asks the question, her eyelashes batting innocently as her mouth curls into a faint smile. 

What else can Brooke do but nod? 

Vanessa undoes Brooke button by button, kiss by kiss as she lets her mouth and hands travel down Brooke’s body. Each brush of her fingertips, each soft touch of her lips drives Brooke just a little closer to the edge, a little farther towards desperation than she was before. It’s intoxicating, and the more relentless her wife gets, the less control Brooke has over the buzz that’s spreading through her body, hazing things over until everything is Vanessa, Vanessa’s giggle against Brooke’s skin and her nails scratching along her stomach and the lilt of her voice floating around Brooke,  _ your skirt is too long, mommy, we should get rid of it, don’t you think we should get rid of it?  _

The air is cold against Brooke’s cunt as Vanessa flips up her skirt and slides off her panties, meeting no resistance from the blonde, who lifts up her hips obediently to let Vanessa have her way with her. And Vanessa wastes no time, bringing her mouth back down to softly kiss along Brooke’s thighs, up to their apex before she pulls back, replaces her lips with an exploratory hand stroking around Brooke’s lips, her folds, warming her up. 

“I said no teasing.” 

Brooke tries to warn, but the threat is empty; in this moment, everything is flipped, and Vanessa owns Brooke completely. And as fragile as it is, as fast as Brooke could take back control and as much as Vanessa knows that, she has no intention of trying. Because Vanessa is finally lowering her mouth back to Brooke’s body, finally beginning to lick slow stripes along her slit and over her folds, and Brooke never wants it to stop. And it doesn’t--only gets more intense, more relentless, more focused as Vanessa hones in on Brooke’s clit, alternates sucking and licking and just the slightest little hums of pleasure as she continues to work at Brooke’s pussy, relish her moans and gasps and whispers of  _ fuck, baby, yes, that’s it, keep doing that. _

When Brooke comes, she thinks about the teacher that started it all, what her face would be like and how she’d look if she could see this, see how good Vanessa makes Brooke feel and how much Vanessa loves pleasing her.

This feeling, this sensation, this experience is all Brooke’s, and nothing and no one is going to take that away from her.

So who can blame her for pulling Vanessa up, kissing the taste of herself off of the brunette's lips, then whispering that if she wants her reward, she’s still got some more work to do?

It’ll be a long night for both of them, that’s for sure, but Brooke knows that by the end of it, Vanessa will be more than happy with the reward Brooke intends to give her. 

After all, that new strap she's planning on bringing out won’t fuck itself, and there’s no one Brooke would rather use it on than her wife. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed <3


End file.
